Coffee Conundrum
by Agent Frostbite
Summary: It's April Fools Day, the perfect time to pull pranks. The twins have set Rodimus in their sights, with a very...unique idea that's not going to go how they're expecting it to.


"It's gonna be the most _epic_ prank ever..." the blue Minicon snickered, switching the packets in the tray.

* * *

"Ugh," Nikki groaned as she stumbled into the kitchen area, hair a matted mess. There wasn't anyone else in the room except her, so she had a clear path to the seemingly untouched cup of coffee. Sleepily, she poured herself a mug with the practice only a veteran coffee drinker could. She sipped it and smiled. "Ahh…bliss…"

"Morning!" Rodimus, in human holo for once, shouted entirely too loudly.

"Meh," Nikki replied, taking another long, slow sip of her precious black liquid. "Mornin. The heck are _you_ doing up so early?"

"Frenzy and Rumble dared me to try coffee," he answered, smile way too bright for 7:30 AM. "So here I am! Where's the coffee?"

Nikki snorted, sporting a smirk as she pointed to the pot. "And get a mug," she added before he could get any bright ideas about drinking straight from the decanter. She watched the young hotshot pour himself a full mug and then attempt to down it in one go…

…and succeed in choking out what mouthful he had all over his shirt. Nikki suppressed her snicker as he attempted to mop up the mess with the brown paper napkins. He growled unhappily as he patted his red, yellow, and orange shirt dry. "Ugh!" he exclaimed. "That slag is _nasty_! How do you _drink_ that?!"

"Very slowly, as an acquired taste," Nikki replied. Behind her, the twins, who had come in at some point, laughed. "Maybe don't start out black."

"Black what?" the Autobot asked confusedly. Nikki chuckled and walked over, grabbing a sugar packet and a small packet of cream. "Here. Put as much of these in as you'd like. They make it not so bitter." Eyeing her suspiciously, he slowly obeyed, ripping open both packets and dumping them in. Nikki handed him a stirring stick. "Mix them in till the color is consistent, then try it."

Once he'd followed her instructions, he took another, _much_ smaller sip. Behind her, the twins started to snicker. Rodimus swished it around in his mouth a little, then took another, longer sip. "That's not bad." The snickering stopped. He took a gulp of it. "Yeah, this is good." Nikki only smiled.

"See?" She turned around and came face-to-face – figuratively – with two _extremely_ shocked and confused Minicons. "What?" Her tone became much more suspicious a moment later. "What did you two do?"

"We…" Frenzy started but became enraptured with Rodimus downing the rest of the cup.

Rumble finished for him, equally awed by the 'Bot's actions. "We switched the sugar packets."

Rodimus choked on his gulp. "With _what_?!" he demanded angrily. Nikki seemed shocked, though the twins hadn't said what they'd done. "What'd you switch it with?!"

"Salt," Rumble answered. Rodimus just stared at them.

"And this does…?"

"Maybe he can't taste it?" Frenzy whispered.

"What's wrong with salt?"

"Eat a whole packet on its own, and then ask," Nikki answered. Doing what she said, he did…and immediately spit it back out. " And somehow, you like it in your coffee."

"Maybe we didn't switch all the packets?" Frenzy asked. Rumble shook his head quickly.

"No, I dumped the whole thing in a different basket," he answered. Nikki took the coffee and took a sip. Her face crinkled in disgust, confirming that it really was salt and not sugar. "How-"

"No idea," Nikki cut in, "and I'm not questioning it. I'm just gonna take my coffee and walk away before the day gets any weirder." She did just that, and the 'Bot in holo simply shrugged and kept on drinking.

He's found it to be a very good party trick.

**A/N: Happy April Fools! Holy scrap, it's been for-ev-er since I posted. Uh...oops?**

**In my defense, tho, my muse has been semi uncooperative.**

**But I _had_ to post something on this national day of pranks, tricks, and japery, and since I don't have an Undertale stuff written up (yet?), and I remembered this thing, I decided to spur-of-the-moment chuck it out there for y'all!**

**In other news, I've been working on and off on several projects, and while I can promise any release dates, I will say that I'm tantalizingly close on one Undertale story and am hoping to have it start going up before the month is out. I will ALSO say that I've been giving some pretty heavy consideration to getting an Ao3 profile, simply because ( devotees look away now) is a bit restrictive in their searches. Pluss, tagging is _fun_!**

**Anyway, tl;dr, have some Rodimus antics! (This was originally commissioned by the lovely Starimus in a mini-fic swap, so thank her for this existing in the first place!)**


End file.
